lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy Sketch Portfolio
The Lalaloopsy Sketch Portfolio (Also called Drawing Portfolio, Portfolio de dessin, Cuaderno de dibujo, Zeichenblock, Quaderno da disegno, Caderno de Desenho, and Tekenboek) is a special activities book released in 2012. With this special activities book, you can design your own lalaloopsy using the pages by using stickers or drawing whatever you wish onto the doll. It includes many fun items to use and add, for more information just view the page. Also feel free to view the Books page to see other Lalaloopsy themed books and what-not. Includes In this book, you recieve the following: *260 stickers *40 activity pages *5 markers (Dark blue, pink, yellow, orange, and green) *and 2 stencil sheets Stickers There is a total of 260 stickers that can be used on the pages. There is a total of 3 pages of stickers and in order they are: *Row of different buttons *3 yellow bows, 3 pink bows, 3 green bows, 2 apples, 2 small hearts *2 of four different belt like pieces with buttons on them, a single pink belt, a single green belt, two pockets *2 small striped frill pieces, 2 striped hearts, 2 medium sized hearts, 2 golden bead necklace, a single star *3 big bows, one black, red, and pink, a smaller pink bow, another heart *Pink tiara, 2 white bows, 4 red bows *off pink boots with white socks, pink boots with magenta socks, black boots with magenta socks, green and orange boots with striped socks, pink and orange-red boots, short yellow and white striped boots, frilled white boots, white socks and pink maryjanes Page 2 *8 pets, 4 paper airplanes, 2 rollers, A B C 1 2 3, 2 big apples, 2 small apples, a stop sign *2 donuts, 2 heart cookies, 2 different lollipops, 2 teapots, 2 leaf cookies, 2 mini heart cookies *Stitched heart, 2 pink lollipops, a bead bracelet, 4 pink gems, clothespin, 2 wood clothespins, 2 scissors *4 balloons, 2 telecopes, a thimble, screw, nut, 3 mini stars, a cresent moon *3 pieces of popcorn, 2 bags of popcorn, 2 balloon dogs, a blue star *3 different paintbrushes, 6 colored pencils, 6 paint stains *2 cups of cocoa, 2 yarnballs, 2 pretzels, 2 mini pretzels *a blue cresent moon, 3 stars, 2 alarm clocks, 3 leaves, 2 award prize ribbons Page 3 *4 clouds, 2 suns, 2 mini trees, a big triangle tree with a smaller one, 2 fruit trees, 2 spoo;s of yarn, 2 yarnballs with flowers *2 sewing pins, 2 mushrooms, 2 bell-top mushrooms, 2 green tomatoes, 2 red tomatoes *4 small patches of grass, 4 bigger patches of grass *2 cookie flowers, 2 button flowers, 2 lollipop flowers, 3 button mushrooms *2 stop signs, 2 parking signs, 2 arrow pointing signs *and the final 2 rows are of mini buttons, hearts, and flowers. Coming in orange, pink, red, and yellow. Pages The pages have the Lalaloopsy doll on it and ready to be colored/drawn on! The dolls themselves wear small outfits as to not interfere with what you plan to do with them and next to them is their pet, which can also be colored and so fourth. In the corner is a small box with the dolls name, her icon/pattern swatch, and below are three spots to fill in: #Paintbrush: The person who makes the picture can write their name here #sewing needle: Date this picture was made, or the date of the actual doll herself if you go for accuracy #Spot of paint/color: the dolls favorite colors, or color used in picture. There are a total of 40 pages, but only the first 10 are unique. Each page afterwards just repeats the previous order, allowing you to color/edit the same picture a total of 4 times. In order they are: #Crumbs Sugar Cookie #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff #Jewel Sparkles #Bea Spells-a-Lot #Peanut Big Top #Spot Splatter Splash #Pillow Featherbed #Dot Starlight #Jewel and Crumbs holding hands while standing by their homes (Not in the mini portfolio.) #Bea and Spot posing together by their homes (not in the mini portfolio) Stencil Sheets there are 2 pages of stencils that come with the sketch portfolio. They are on a magenta pink sheet and the shapes are very easy to determine and draw/color with. They can be easily pulled out from the book wiring piece in order to move them as you please. Then just place them back in when you finish. The following are shapes in the stenciles: *clouds, Peanut's outfit, Jewels dress, a random top and pleat skirt, Mittens fluffy vest and skirt, pajamas, the party dress, Bea's dress *Fancy slip on shoes, tall boots, shorter boots *Stars, hearts, circles, bows, ribbons, tiara, side bow on headband, apples, what looks to be peanuts *Another set of pajamas, 2 different robes/jackets, 2 more fancy dresses *maryjanes with socks, leg warmers/long socks with slip on shoes, slip on shoes Trivia *Spot Splatter Splash is the only Lalaloopsy girl with a unique pre-outfit on her picture. Hers having spots of paint splashed onto it. She also has Peanut's star by her eye, as a mistake in the mini portfolio. *There is a mini version of the sketch portfolio that comes with less stickers, less stencils, only 24 pages, and 10 markers. Also, in the mini portfolio, the shoes are already on the dolls. Gallery beta.png|This is the mini version of the portfolio. Category:Books Category:Activity Books